


Lazy Rainy Days…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Lazy Rainy Days…, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our private day of rest is interrupted, again and again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Rainy Days…

Title: Lazy Rainy Days…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3448  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Monthly Challenge – Lazy Rainy Days

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Our private day of rest is interrupted, again and again…

**Lazy Rainy Days…**

Justin’s POV

Days like today are my favorite, just the two of us lounging around the loft, with no place we have to be. Brian insists that we deadbolt the doors and turn off the phones, locking ourselves away from the world. He returns to bed and nuzzles his face into my belly, running his tongue down to my landing strip. Then he starts nibbling and kissing, making me moan and wiggle.

My hands card his hair, as I throw my head back into the pillow. He runs his tongue from the base of my cock to the tip and circles around twice. Then he flicks his tongue across my slit, licking the pre-cum as it oozes out. I buck my hips forward slightly so my dick slips between his lips, and I feel the gentle grazing of his teeth across my delicate head.

He opens his jaw and slides his taut cheeks down my length until I hit the back of his throat. It’s so warm and welcoming that I nudge down slightly further, loving his tight channel. He starts bobbing his head to take me down his throat. I’m overcome by the silky sensations as I grow firmer the more he increases his speed, and soon I’m pulling his hair tight in my fingers.

I’m chanting, “Brian, Brian, Brian…”

I hold my orgasm at bay as he continues his assault, but when I feel his wet finger breach my rosebud, penetrating me, working me to the same rhythm as his lips are moving down my shaft, it’s no use trying to hold back. The dam breaks and my juices flow as he licks and sucks me, swallowing most of my fluids. Then he climbs my body, kissing me, holding me until my body stops trembling.

I yawn, stretching like a cat and then readjust my position, curling around him with my head resting on his chest. The sounds of the pitter patter of rain hitting the window is lulling us back into a sleep-induced state. We catch a couple more hours and then I’m awoken by his hard-on poking my belly. He’s mumbling in his sleep, “Jus, Jus, Jus…”

I roll him over on his back, gazing down at him. He’s so beautiful when he sleeps, carefree, almost vulnerable. I hover over him, after opening myself up and coating my pucker with lube. I love watching his facial expressions as I slowly lower myself down onto him, until he’s engulfed deep inside me. I feel his hands grasp my hips, as little moans escape and a smile spreads across his face.

He doesn’t even open his eyes as I start raising and lowering myself on his shaft. He whispers my name, and arches his back, thrusting his hips upwards to meet my downward plunges. We work our bodies together until we’re both being pulled closer to our orgasm. I start riding him with abandon, as my breath hitches and a sheen of perspiration makes my skin glow.

We’re both so close. I feel his hands holding me tight and then he slips one hand around to my front and starts stroking my cock. That’s all it takes as I feel my spine start to tingle, and waves of pleasure wash over me. We cum together, feeling our climax pulsate through our bodies. I collapse down onto him and his arms naturally encircle me. I live for mornings likes these, just the two of us together. 

It’s so nice and peaceful lying here in his arms. That is until we hear Michael pounding on the door, calling Brian’s name.

Grumpily, Brian stomps to the door, pulling it open, but not all the way.

“Brian, the code for the front door isn’t working.”

“Yet you still managed to get in.”

“I had to wait for over twenty minutes in the rain for someone to leave, before I could get in. 

Raising his eyebrows, Brian says, “What a pity.”

“You know I tried your phone and it just rang and rang.”

“I turned the volume off. We were hoping to not be disturbed.”

“Why?”

“Hmmm… Let’s see…”

“Christ! It smells like sex in here!”

“Oh? Really? I wonder why?”

“Briiiian…”

“What? Why are you here, Michael?”

“I was worried about you. I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Michael! I had lunch with you yesterday.”

“I know. But you weren’t at Woody’s or Babylon last night, and you missed breakfast at the diner this morning.”

“I told you at lunch yesterday that I was having dinner with a client.”

“So you just blew us off to run home to Justin afterwards?”

“No. Justin went with me to have dinner with Leo Brown and his wife. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“But why? And why aren’t you dressed yet? It’s almost two o’clock in the afternoon.”

“We weren’t expecting company.”

“Well you stink! You need a shower!”

“Actually, we were still bed.”

“What? Why?”

Brian glares at him. “Michael, is there a reason you’re here?”

“I told you. I was worried when you missed breakfast.”

“As you can see I’m fine, now scamper on home.”

“But Brian…”

Brian literally pushes Michael out the door and locks it. Turning to Justin he beckons him to join him.

“Maybe a shower isn’t a bad idea.”

We make our way into the bathroom, loving how good it feels under the hot stream of water. I feel Brian’s soapy hands running up my back as I lean into his touch. I’m resting the back of my head on his shoulder as our lips caress each other’s. He runs his hands down my chest, circling my nipples, as little moans escape my lips. I can feel his erection against my cheeks, all wet and warm, excitement runs through me as I lean forward.

First Brian slides himself between my legs, back and forth, teasing me. Finally he nudges my sac and perineum, making me lean even farther forward. I love all the sensations as my blood flows to my groin. I moan loudly as his fingers circle my pucker and moments later I feel him penetrate me. Between the water and me being pre-lubed, he glides easily into me, creating more friction on each thrust.

I’m wanton and limber as I reach down and grasp my ankles, loving our new angle, his thrusts increasing along with our breathing. I know he loves watching himself being swallowed up, as he plunges down my tight channel. We’re both so nasty, enjoying the intense sensations as he drives deeper into me. I almost feel intoxicated, high on his touch. 

He knows just how I like it. Bringing me to the brink and then backing off, leaving me dangling there on the verge, waiting for his next assault. I know it won’t be long because I know he’s just as excited as I am. We both know that euphoric state is soon to consume us, as our climax takes us over the edge once again. 

Standing, he holds me tight against his chest as my breathing returns to normal. The water continues to beat down upon us, washing away all remains of our tryst. We quickly lather each other up, cleansing ourselves, knowing that we’re soon to run out of hot water. Too bad. I love the feel of his hands massaging the shampoo throughout my hair. He makes me feel so pampered, as he wraps me up in one of our big fluffy red towels. Then he carries me to the bed, laying me down as he pats me dry.

Afterwards he retrieves the newspaper from downstairs, and I make a pot of French roast coffee, then we finally snuggle down on the sofa. We enjoy each other’s embrace as soft jazz plays in the background, while we read the newspaper. Brian with the business section, and me with the arts and leisure section. The sun is shining in the windows while the raindrops run down the glass. In the distance, over the skyline, you can see a perfect rainbow.

I’ve just taken out my homemade cinnamon rolls from the oven, and the whole loft smells great. I’m curled up in his arms while I meticulously peel off sticky layers from my baked treat. I try and feed Brian some but he resists, preferring to watch me lick the sugary frosting off my fingers. He may not want any of my sweet rolls, but hearing my moans is making him hunger for other pleasures. I chuckle to myself thinking about him, and how he always says _there’s no such thing as enough._

We’re both moving slowly, feeling lazy, with our hair wet and wearing only our skivvies. Soon his lips are back licking and nipping at my neck when the slight vibration of his cell distracts us and he checks the caller ID. He quickly listens to the message, and then he stands and tosses my jeans and t-shirt at me. 

“Get dressed. The munchers will be here any minute.”

It’s just then we hear knocking on the loft door. “Brian, we’re here.”

He pulls the heavy door back and Gus runs in, followed by Mel and Lindsay.

“I hope you don’t mind. We tried calling but you didn’t answer the phone, so I left a message on your cell.”

At least he’s not as rude as he was with Michael. “What’s the emergency?”

“What makes you think there’s an emergency?”

Brian just stares at her, because usually, when she just drops in, it’s only her and Gus. We both watch as Mel circles the loft, looking for any evidence of something to throw in his face. Luckily we cleaned up all the condoms and tissues, and put the lube back in the drawer, out of sight. Mel’s still not pleased, of course she’ll never be pleased. Brian will always be Gus’s father and that’s a crime punishable by death in her book.

“We were hoping that you could watch Gus for a few hours. There’s an emergency meeting at the GLC.”

“What? Tanis finally reach menopause?”

Lindsay smirks and Mel glares at him. “No, the ticket sales for the production of ‘The Sound of Music’ haven’t met expectations.” 

Brian snorts, smirking at them.

“Brian, this fundraiser is imperative to keep the center open.”

“Yes, what a tragedy! Maybe you should have gone with a production of ‘The Three Bears’ or…”

Mel barks, “Brian…”

Lindsay pleads, “Please, Brian, this is important.”

“Of course I’ll watch my son.”

“Our son!”

“Right. Is that him under all the yellow rubber?”

“That’s his new rain gear.”

“Oh, I thought maybe he was training to be a firefighter.”

“I want to be a superhero.”

“Of course you do.”

As soon as the girls leave Justin’s stomach growls, and they decide to walk to the diner to feed the beast. Gus insists on splashing in all the puddles along the way. Surprisingly, his rain gear keeps him mostly dry, while Brian and I are soaked from the knees down.

We slide into a booth and Debbie assaults us within seconds. “Where were you this morning? You had Michael scared to death.”

“I’m sure he managed to get through breakfast without my brilliant repartee.”

“He was just concerned.”

“He needs to focus more on his little family, and not on me. I’m a big boy and I don’t need Michael making sure I get my breakfast.”

“He just worries about you.”

“Yes, well Justin’s more than capable of making sure I get a high protein breakfast.”

Debbie glares at him, and we both know what’s coming. Then Debbie smacks him across the back of his head. 

“Ouch!”

Justin orders waffles and hash browns, so Gus asks if he can have French toast and French fries.

Before Brian can answer, Justin says, “I don’t see why not.”

Brian wants to protest but then he bites his tongue, he just wishes they’d eat something healthier. But how often does he get to spend time with his son, so he lets it go. He even changes his mind and orders breakfast too. Who cares that it’s four thirty in the afternoon? It’s thundering outside, and lightning is flashing in the sky, then it starts pouring down rain. So much for the sunny spring day with a light rain.

Brian’s eating his egg-white omelet with goat cheese, then cringes. He makes a face as he watches Gus who’s stirring together maple syrup and ketchup, then dipping both his French toast and French fries into the concoction. Justin can’t help smirking, thinking it humorous. Brian tries to hide his disgust, he’s sure he never ate like this when he was a kid. But then again Jack probably would have smacked him upside the head if he did, only much harder than Deb, of course.

As Deb passes by, filling their coffee cups, she comments on how Michael used to do the same thing when he was a kid. Now Brian’s tempted to put an end to it. He hates how Michael eats, especially the way he holds his silverware like he’s still five years old. Justin squeezes his knee and tells him that Gus already holds his fork properly and there’s nothing to worry about. 

It was still pouring outside when they finish lunch, dinner or whatever that was. The last thing he wants is for Mel to go off on him about walking home in the rain, so he calls a taxi. But instead of going straight home, they go to the toy store where they all pick out a new toy. Justin gets sketch pads and metallic markers; Brian gets a remote control jeep. He really misses his jeep, and he knows Gus will love playing with it. 

Gus has a hard time selecting only one toy. So Brian agrees to let him have a light saber that changes colors and makes noise when he swings it, and a Superman costume. Well really just the cape, mask and Superman shirt. Brian tries to tell him that Superman didn’t use a light saber, but he’s not buying it. 

Gus thinks it’s cool they took a taxi and can’t stop talking about it, you’d think it was a limo. As soon as they’re back at the loft he wants to calls his moms to tell them all about their afternoon and riding in the taxi. Afterwards Brian talks with Lindsay, and she and Mel decide to go out to dinner before picking Gus up. They rarely have dinner at a restaurant that’s not kid friendly, and it gives them some alone time for just the two of them.

When they finally arrive back at the loft to pick Gus up, there are pizza boxes and potato chip bags spread across the coffee table. Gus is running around in his underwear and Superman tee-shirt, his cape flowing behind him as he waves his light saber, trying to catch Brian. Justin thinks it’s adorable Brian and Gus are having so much fun. Brian’s like a little kid, finally getting the childhood he was deprived of. Justin captures it all as he clicks away, taking pictures with his phone camera. Justin’s glad that Brian is finally feeling like he’s a good father, Brian loves spending time with Gus and playing with him.

Gus pouts and cries when he has to go home, but Brian promises him that they will spend next weekend together. They’re both surprised when Lindz and Mel agree to let him sleep over next Saturday night. He kisses Gus good bye and it’s obvious that he already misses Gus as much as Gus misses him. Once they’re gone they start cleaning up the pizza boxes and snuggle down under a blanket to watch one of Brian’s old movies.

Justin is almost asleep when the phone rings again. He cringes, hoping it’s not Michael wanting Brian to go to Babylon, but listening to Brian’s side of the conversation it sounds more serious as he says, “I’ll be right there.” He hangs up and starts dressing, sitting on the overstuffed chair across from the sofa, putting on his Prada boots.

He tells me that it was Ted on the phone and that there was a fight at Babylon and one of the bouncers had to break it up. Apparently someone is hurt pretty badly, and they have to file a police report. Luckily Carl is there, so they don’t have to deal with the whole homophobic prick of a cop thing. But it’s still a problem and they’ll have to file an insurance claim, in case Babylon is sued by the injured party.

Watching him leave, I can’t help wondering what happened to our lazy rainy day home alone, with just the two of us. I just hope everything goes smoothly with the police, and that he doesn’t end up staying at Babylon, drinking and fucking to relieve his stress afterwards. But I have to let that go. I can’t worry about what might, or might not happen. I know our relationship is strong, and that we love each other, but I admit I’m already missing him.

~~~

I wake with shivers running down my spine, but soon realize that Brian is licking and nibbling my neck as he carries me to bed. I must have fallen asleep in front of the TV while waiting for him to return. Yawning, I stretch, exposing my neck even more to him. He takes advantage and runs kisses around my chin then licks all the way back around to my other ear. I have to admit I’m getting totally turned on at this point. He lies me down on the mattress but not wanting our contact to break, I reach out and grab the front of his shirt to pull him back down on top of me.

“Somebody missed me.”

“Always…”

He kisses me and I can taste the whisky on his breath, but I don’t smell any other men and I can’t help that giddy feeling I get inside. It would have been so easy for him to have played in the backroom before coming home, but he didn’t. Brian sits up and pulls his shirt over his head, his stomach muscles taut and perfect. I’ll never get over just how incredible his body is. I know he works at it, but it still takes my breath away.

We’re looking at each other with lust-filled eyes. I reach up and grab hold of his belt, pulling him back down; he seems to keep getting away from me. Now I’m the one who’s not moving fast enough, as he takes over unbuckling his belt, and unzips his pants. They seem to have disappeared now, as I feel his warm body covering mine. He’s back to kissing me, licking me and sucking on my ears. I’m squirming in his embrace as he continues his seduction.

We can’t stop looking into each other’s eyes, so turned on by one another. I hear the foil on the condom rip, and then the cap of the lube snap open. My legs are on his shoulders, and soon he’s sliding into me, as we continue to stare at one another. I love this part, when he first enters me, feeling his plump head gliding down, filling me up as he starts his dance. 

I completely understand why all those other men lust after him, and I totally love that I’m the only one he really gives himself to. Sure, he fucks other guys, but it’s just an act of momentary gratification. I know now that it really is just a fuck. That it doesn’t mean anything to him. That what we have is so much more. He allows himself to be open and vulnerable, showing me the real him. I’m so glad he finally admitted to himself that he loves me. It may have taken years to break through his walls, but now that I’m on the inside I’m never leaving.

I arch my back as he brushes against my prostate, bringing me to life. Pleasure fills my senses, taking them to high alert. His thrusts have increased and soon I feel my body vibrating, my legs starting to tremble as my orgasms swells and spills forward. I cum, splashing my sweet cream between our bodies, as we rock each other back and forth. Just a few moments later, he holds me tight and hammers his last thrusts as he falls over the edge, moaning loudly.

“I love you, Sunshine.”

“I know. I love you too…”

Lightning fills the sky, and the clouds thunder, but the only sounds we hear are our hearts beating as one.

The End…


End file.
